Pourquoi James et pas un autre ?
by MagicAlphaAssassin
Summary: On s'est déjà tous demandé pourquoi Lily a-t-elle choisi James et pas un autre. Harry aussi se l'est déjà demandé. En fouillant les vestiges de la maison de Godric's Hollow, il recevra quelques éléments de réponse.


**Bonjour lecteurs ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction et je me devais de la faire sur Harry Potter. J'apprécie les Maraudeurs et le couple James x Lily et j'ai décidé d'écrire ceci.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce texte est juste ma version de leur histoire. En même temps si c'était l'inverse ça se saurait.**

* * *

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu' Harry se décide à remettre les pieds à Godric's Hollow. Assez de temps pour que Ginny commence à se faire un nom dans le milieu du Quidditch. Assez de temps, même, pour qu'elle soit enceinte de leur premier enfant. Alors quand le jour où il fut prêt arriva, sa femme l'accompagna au village. Pourtant, devant les restes de la maison, Harry ne se sentait pas encore apte à franchir le pas. Ce fut Ginny qui, en lui prenant la main sans un mot, l'aida à se décider. Ils firent rapidement le tour des lieux, le jeune couple cherchant à récupérer des objets qui avaient gardé des souvenirs de la présence des anciens occupants de la maison. Et, encore une fois, ce fut Ginny qui trouva la plus belle preuve. C'était un journal intime avec une reliure en cuir, banal puisque ressemblant à beaucoup d'autre. Elle le prit et l'amena à Harry. Puis lui vit un long parchemin tombé du journal. Il tendit celui-ci à Ginny et se baissa pour ramasser ce qui était au sol. C'était une lettre, dont il reconnut l'auteur assez rapidement ayant déjà vu cette écriture. C'était sa mère. C'était une lettre de sa mère pour lui, Harry, son fils.

Cher Harry,

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ces mots me paraissent bizarre sachant que tu te trouves à côté de moi à jouer avec le balai-jouet qu'oncle Sirius t'a offert pour ton anniversaire.

C'est ton père qui m'a proposé de t'écrire cette lettre. En ce moment, nous nous cachons pour que tu puisses vivre en parfaite santé, dans un monde en paix. Nous sommes actuellement dans une période où nous savons pas si les proches que nous voyons aujourd'hui seront encore en vie demain. C'est pourquoi ton père m'a dit de te faire cette lettre en espérant que ce que je suis en train de t'écrire, je puisse te le raconter de vive voix quand tu pourras la comprendre. Mais bon juste au cas où.

Tu as sûrement entendu dire, par l'un de tes trois oncles Maraudeurs – même si je pense plutôt à Sirius sur ce coup – que je m'entendais pas du tout avec ton père pendant toute la période où nous étions à Poudlard. Eh bien c'est vrai, enfin pour les six premières années. Je veux donc te raconter comment moi, Lily Evans devenue Potter, je suis tombée dans les bras de James Potter.

Comment décrire ton père à l'époque ? Narcissique, égocentrique, sang pur, vantard, grande gueule et j'en passe tellement la liste est longue. Mais surtout, il était beau – et il l'est toujours d'ailleurs – mais il le savait très bien et l'utilisait à son avantage. Et moi ? Moi, j'étais l'élève modèle mais née Moldue, un peu miss je-sais-tout mais qui savait s'amuser comme tout le monde.

Mais j'avais un problème. C'était James. Depuis la fin de la troisième année, ton père me collait partout et me lançait toujours des remarques qui me paraissaient désobligeantes. Je le détestais alors que lui ne faisait qu'essayer de m'approcher. D'ailleurs, je ne l'appelais jamais par son prénom mais par son nom de famille puisqu'il n'aimait pas ça. De plus, lui et oncle Sirius avaient une réputation de tombeurs et étaient les stars de Poudlard car avec ces défauts que j'ai cité plus haut, ton père était un sacré fouteur de merde – la preuve avec la fondation du groupe des Maraudeurs - et pourtant il se maintenait à un niveau scolaire assez impressionnant, me dépassant même dans certaines matières comme la Métamorphose. Je crois que c'était ça qui me faisait le plus rager : qu'il puisse atteindre un tel niveau sans jamais véritablement travaillé.

Pourtant lors de la septième année, tout changea. La menace extérieure de Voldemort et des siens ne faisaient que se renforcer. Les relations que j'entretenais avec ma famille, surtout ma sœur, qui est donc ta tante de sang, se dégradaient de jour en jour. Sirius se plongea dans les études – j'ai appris plus tard que c'est parce que ton père l'a hébergé et qu'il ne voulait pas se sentir inutile – et surtout James arrêta tout simplement de montrer un intérêt quelconque envers moi. Bien que c'était ma demande depuis le début, je vis tout de suite que cela n'allait pas me réjouir.

En effet, vu que je n'étais plus la ''cible privilégiée de Potter '', certains garçons dont je ne connaissais absolument rien venaient m'accoster et malheureusement ceux-ci n'avaient aucune classe et ne me faisaient que ressentir un bref dégoût. Certains étaient pas mal mais je ne voulais pas d'eux, j'avais simplement l'envie d'être seule sans que personne ne cherche à pavaner à mon bras.

Enfin bref, comme tu l'as compris, ce n'était pas les moments les plus joyeux de ma vie.

Puis tout changea quand j'appris la maladie de Remus, son ''petit problème de fourrure'' comme l'appelaient ses amis. Tu dois te demander comment je l'ai su et je vais te le raconter.

Le matin du 14 Février, c'était un samedi, je suis descendue dans la grande Salle avec tante Alice - la maman de Neville qui a ton âge, le hasard faisant bien les choses – qui est ma meilleure amie. Elle était excitée puisque Franck – son futur mari, tu auras compris – avait pris sa journée spécialement pour venir la voir vu qu'il travaillait sur le chemin de traverse dans le magasin dédié au Quidditch dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom. Donc nous sommes descendus et je m'attendais à ce que James m'ait préparé quelque chose pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait. En fait, c'était ce que je voulais, qu'il me montre qu'il n'avait pas renoncé, que j'étais encore sa promise. Je pense que je lui aurais laissé sa chance s'il l'avait fait. Pourtant rien ne se passa. Franck est venu aussitôt après la fin de notre petit déjeuner pour récupérer Alice et moi je remontais dans la salle commune de Griffondor seule et je me plongeais dans mes cours. Et c'est là que les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle avec à leur tête James et Sirius racontant des blagues entre eux suivi de Peter, qui riait aux éclats en les regardant avec admiration puis Remus avec un petit sourire. Le dernier me vit aussitôt et vient vers moi, étant l'un de mes amis tandis que je suivais des yeux le reste du groupe, surtout ton père je dois avouer, s'installer tout en continuant à faire le plus de bruit possible. J'allais les réprimander quand Remus me prit de cours.

« Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

Il ne répondit rien. Pourtant lui comme moi savions l'identité de la personne. James. À ce moment-là, je pris conscience que oui James me manquait et que ce n'était pas simplement lui-même qui me manquait mais tout ce qui se passait en nous. James m'avait tendu la main et je l'avais repoussé. Maintenant c'était moi qui était piégée. N'ayant pas envie d'en parler avec l'un des Maraudeurs, même Remus, je pris la fuite pour aller me réfugier vers la bibliothèque.

Et je passais ma journée là-haut. Je n'étais même pas descendue pour manger, prétendant que je n'avais pas faim à ceux qui me le demandaient.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, alors qu'il faisait nuit et que la pleine lune éclairait ma fenêtre, je ne pus résister à descendre vers la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter puis je serais remontée auprès d'Alice qui m'aurait raconté sa journée à laquelle j'aurais fait semblant de m'émerveiller. Enfin, c'était le programme. Sauf qu'à la dernière minute, j'en décidais autrement. Je voulais aller dans la forêt Interdite. Oh ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là puisque j'y allais régulièrement pour cueillir des herbes pour mes potions personnelles que je préparais lors de mes temps libres, vestige du temps que j'avais passé avec Severus. Mais cette fois-ci, j'y allais simplement pour me détendre. Oui je sais, tu dois te dire que j'étais folle à ce moment-là mais sache que des années passés à suivre les Maraudeurs pour les prendre sur le fait quand ils faisaient une bêtise t'entraînent efficacement à faire face à toutes les situations possibles. Bien sûr, je t'interdis d'y aller seul sauf si tu n'as pas le choix et que tu t'es suffisamment préparé.

Je ne m'étais pas installée depuis bien longtemps quand j'entendis pour la première fois un craquement de bois. Aussitôt sur mes gardes, je me levais pour faire face à un loup garou que je regardais droit dans les yeux (cours page 394 de DCFM si tu as bien appris tes leçons). Cependant, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de renifler l'air sans rien faire d'autre, comme s'il était dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils apparurent autour de moi comme une garde. Un gros chien noir suivi d'un beau cerf dont les cornes refermaient un petit rat. Le loup garou leur faisait face mais ne semblait pas leur témoigner une hostilité. Leurs échanges de regard dura un petit moment sans qu'aucun mouvement ne fut effectuer de chaque côté. J'avais légèrement peur alors que j'aurais dû être terrifiée mais je savais qu'il ne m'arriverait rien comme si leurs présence m'était familière.

Puis le rat sauta à terre et commença à courir dans l'herbe. Le chien commença à aboyer comme pour dire au loup garou de le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Après un bref regard avec le cerf et un petit jappement vers moi, le canidé partit lui aussi me laissant seul avec le cervidé.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris. Je sus pourquoi leur présence m'était familière et pourquoi je savais que rien n'allait m'arriver. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'au moment où le cerf s'effaça pour laisser place à James, je ne fus pas surprise. Tout s'expliquait et éclairait mon regard sur le quatuor qu'il formait avec ses amis.

Je le vis s'approcher, pour une fois hésitant quand à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

« Hey, tu ne devrais …. CLAC !

Il ne put dire beaucoup de chose avant de recevoir l'énorme gifle que je lui assénais.

-Ça, c'est pour les risques que vous avez pris, espèce de crétin !

Puis je m'approchais de lui et posait ma main sur sa joue. Il tressalli et je laissais échapper un sourire.

-Et ça, c'est pour les raisons que tu l'as fait, mon petit crétin …

Je posais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il en fut surpris mais la présence de ma main sur son visage accentuait mon attention. Il reprit le contrôle en m'enlançant de son bras droit tandis que sa main gauche prit place dans mes cheveux. Je sentis alors sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche ce que je fis sans hésitation. Je fermai alors les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent, nos deux langues enlacés dans une danse dont nous étions le deux seuls chorégraphes. Seconde, minute, heure pouvait passer sans que je perde l'envie d'être dans ses bras.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que tout le monde se remette de ces émotions le lendemain lorsque nous descendîmes à deux, main dans la main, pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Alice était folle de joie tandis que Sirius m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Peter était venu me crier ses félicitations. Quant à Remus, que nous allâmes voir à l'infirmerie et après lui avoir affirmé qu'il restait mon ami, m'assura en retour son soutien sans faille avec James.

Alors voilà, depuis ce jour, j'ai tracé ma voie en compagnie de James et des autres Maraudeurs. J'appris la plupart de leur secret allant de la cape d'Invisibilité à leur Carte de Poudlard, surnommé la Carte des Maraudeurs, en passant par la confirmation qu'ils étaient des Animagi, à part Remus bien entendu.

J'ai passé six ans de ma vie à le repousser mais aujourd'hui je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre de nouveau sans lui. Et ta présence ne fait que confirmer ce que je viens d'écrire.

Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux, à tout jamais

Ta maman Lily

Quand Harry finit la lettre, il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Puis sans un mot, il l'a plia et la rangea dans sa veste. Il regarda sa femme qui portait leur enfant et lui prit la main. Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est tout pour cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.**

 **Pour tout commentaire constructif, n'hésitez pas : les reviews sont faites pour ça.**


End file.
